brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jack Stone (Theme)
Jack Stone is a theme that was introduced in 2001 and discontinued in 2003. The most noteable feature of the theme was its larger, more detailed minifgures. The sets have a strong civic action theme, with Jack Stone himself acting in various roles such as a Policeman, Fireman, Worker, Coast Guard, and Pilot. The theme was replaced by 4 Plus, which retained the adapted minifigures, but considerably reduced the focus on Jack. History . Unlike regular minifigures (but similar to the DUPLO figures), the legs, torso, head and hairpiece are not able to be separated.]] The Jack Stone theme was introduced in 2001 alongside the similar theme Creator. Jack Stone acted as the basic replacement for Town Jr. and City Center's juniorization by introducing larger figures, and keeping some of the previous juniorized elements as well as adding some new ones. It could be counted as the missing theme between City Center (1999-2000) and World City (2003-2005). There were also several toothbrushes and a video cassette that were based on the theme. It was initially a strong seller, but was replaced by 4 Plus in 2003. Despite having his theme replaced, Jack Stone was still a character in 4 Plus. Jack Stone also had a major appearance at LEGOLAND Windsor, where every day he appeared to save people trapped in a 'burning' lighthouse, zip-line out, and then douse the fire with fire hoses. This attraction appeared for a long time but was eventually replaced with "Pirates of Skeleton Bay", who now use the Lighthouse instead. Sets 2001 * 3901 Jack Stone Video * 4600 Police Cruiser * 4601 Fire Cruiser * 4603 Res-Q Wrecker * 4604 Police Copter * 4605 Fire Response SUV * 4606 Aqua Res-Q Transport * 4607 Res-Q Copter Transport * 4608 Bank Breakout * 4609 Fire Attack Team * 4610 Aqua Res-Q Super Station * 4611 Police HQ * 4330157 Coloring Fun Book with Jack Stone on Cover * K4609 Jack Stone Fire Rescue Kit * K4611 Jack Stone Police Rescue Kit 2002 * 1435 Super Glider * 1436 Ultra Light * 1437 Turbo Chopper * 4612 Super Glider * 4613 Turbo Chopper * 4614 Ultralight Flyer * 4615 Red Recon Flyer * 4616 Rapid Response Tanker * 4617 Dual Prop Turbo * 4618 Twin Rotor Cargo * 4619 A.I.R. Patrol Jet * 4620 A.I.R. Operations HQ * 4621 Red Flash Station * 4622 ResQ Digger * 4819090 Jack Stone Playmat * 4179688 Jack Stone Policeman Watch * 4179689 Jack Stone Fireman Clock * 4181591IN Jack Stone Coloring and Activity * Jack Stone Toothbrush 1 * Jack Stone Toothbrush 2 * Jack Stone Toothbrush 3 * Jack Stone Toothbrush 4 * K4612 Jack Stone Set Collection * m02js 2002 Mini Jack Stone * P1542 Jack Stone Pen 2003 * 9305 Jack Stone Transportation * Jack Stone Toothbrush 5 * Jack Stone Toothbrush 6 * Jack Stone Toothbrush 7 * Jack Stone Toothbrush 8 * Jack Stone Toothbrush 9 Other * jsbadge Official Jack Stone Res-Q Hero * jsban1 Display Flag Cloth Jack Stone * jsban2 Display Flag Cloth Jack Stone tall/thin * jsban3 Display Flag Cloth Jack Stone background * jsban4 Display Flag Cloth Jack Stone just imagine * KC46 Jack Stone Key Chain Category:Themes Category:Jack Stone Category:Themes introduced in 2001 Category:Discontinued Themes Category:LEGO